The Animal Technology Core will facilitate the sharing, procurement, and preservation of murine models used by members of this Program Project. Services provided by the core include the cryopreservation of mutant and genetically modified mouse strains to allow long-term storage of critical models, sterile rederivation of mouse lines obtained from other institutions, and-distribution of mouse models requested by other investigators.